Baked goods, such as cakes and cupcakes, typically have decorations thereon. Generally, the decorations consist of plastic three-dimensional cake toppers. These decorations are formed through a molding process to give the decoration its shape. The decoration is then painted to provide multiple colors on the surface of the decoration. Unfortunately, the painting process is typically performed through spray painting. This process can be time consuming as each decoration may be required to be individually painted. Additionally, such spray painting processes may waste substantial amounts of paint. As another drawback, spray painting is not always precise, causing the paint on the decoration to be uneven.
A need remains for a printing process for printing on three dimensional decorations.